


Have Another Piece (Of My Heart, Baby)

by inpiniteu



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Radio, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Prompt Fill, Spies & Secret Agents, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/pseuds/inpiniteu
Summary: A prompt, a fill, a result. Compilation of fills from prompts I got on twitter/CC.For now:1. - Minhyun/Jonghyun - Beach2. - Minhyun/Dongho - Déjà Vu3. - Youngmin/Jonghyun - Blankets4. - Minhyun/Jonghyun - Egoistic5. - Youngmin/Jonghyun (heavily implied Jonghyun/Minhyun) - Game6. - Minhyun/jonghyun - Cave7. - Youngmin/Jonghyun - Underwater8. - Minhyun/Jonghyun - The Lake House AU9. - Minhyun/Jonghyun - Truly, Madly, Deeply10. - Minhyun/Jonghyun - Airplanes11. - Jonghyun/Dongho - Back There Again12. - Minhyun/Jonghyun - Cheating13. - Minhyun/Jonghyun - Radio





	1. Minhyun/Jonghyun - Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Janis Joplin’s song.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun/Jonghyun - Beach

Jonghyun doesn’t see the ball coming until it’s too late and man, it hurts. 

He can hear someone rushing to his side, crouching down and putting a hand on his shoulder. Usually Jonghyun would’ve shied away but he’s too out of it at the moment. “Hey man, are you okay?”

Jonghyun blinks a few times, rubbing his head and wincing a little. Getting assaulted by a volleyball wasn’t what he had planned for himself when he had accepted to come to the beach with his friends.

He looks up and straight into the eyes of the guy he guesses is the culprit. He’s cute, Jonghyun thinks, taking in the sharp eyes, soft smile and the damn shoulders. 

He’s cute but he’s also a public danger who shouldn’t be playing volleyball with those lame skills and Jonghyun winces at the dull pain he feels as his fingers accidentally brush against the spot where the ball had hit him.

The guy truly seems to feel bad, too, grimacing once he hears the pained groan that slips past Jonghyun’s lips. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Jonghyun whispers, a little pout on his lips because trust him to be this unlucky. He was just minding his own business, after all, sitting on the sand and playing on his Nintendo Switch. 

Both Minki and Youngmin had tried to convince to join them in the water but Jonghyun had refused, opting instead to play his game and keep an eye on their stuff instead.

“Oh, good,” the guy says, rubbing the back of his neck and nodding his head. “That’s good.”

Jonghyun just hums, about to go back to his game when the guy clears his throat, making Jonghyun look at him again. “I’m really sorry for the—“, he stops and gestures to Jonghyun’s head with an embarrassed smile. “Anyway, my name is Minhyun.”

“Oh,” Jonghyun says, his eyes open wide. Is he going to have to socialize? Minhyun is well, cute and nice and that’s exactly the problem. Jonghyun is an awkward turtle that doesn’t deal well with cute boys. Unless you count stuttering, sweating and blushing as doing well. 

It looks like he doesn’t have a choice, though, as Minhyun is looking expectedly at him, hand still on his shoulder and Jonghyun breathes in, trying to shake the nervousness away. “I’m Jonghyun.” 

Minhyun’s answer is a bright smile and god, it’s definitely not the sun that is making Jonghyun’s heart melt. “Nice to meet you, Jonghyun. Are you here alone?”

Jonghyun quickly shakes his head, gesturing to all the stuff surrounding him—three backpacks and beach towels. “Nope, my friends went for a swim but I don’t...” he trails off, not wanting to confess out loud he doesn’t know how to swim.

“Ah, that’s—“

“Yah, Hwang Minhyun! We don’t have time for your flirting!”

Minhyun’s ears turn red at the speed of light and he ducks his head down, looking everywhere but at Jonghyun. Jonghyun can hear him mutter promises to find better friends under his breath and he’s unable to stop himself from giggling.

If Minhyun was cute before, Jonghyun thinks he looks positively adorable now.

“Ignore them,” Minhyun ends up saying, still not looking at Jonghyun, and probably finding burying his fists in the sand more fascinating than facing him. Jonghyun breaks into a laugh, one that doesn’t stop until Minhyun finally stops avoiding his eyes and raise an eyebrow—or what’s left of it, really—at him.

“Does that mean you aren’t flirting with me?” Jonghyun teases, throwing all of his self-consciousness away. 

He’s only in Busan for two weeks anyway so even if he ends up embarrassing himself in front of the man of his dreams—because yes, Minhyun is just that—, everything will be fine for him. It also helps that Minki and Youngmin are too busy swimming to witness what could easily be the most humiliating moment of his life. Jonghyun is reassured that whatever the outcome is, he will be able to live it down and forget about it, about Minhyun if necessary.

Minhyun makes an odd noise with his throat and he loses his balance, falling butt first into the sand. “I— No—“ he stops himself before chuckling. “This isn’t flirting, Jonghyun-ah.”

Jonghyun’s mouth twists into a little “oh” and Minhyun is quick to react. “Jonghyun-ah, let me see your beautiful smile again as we go on a date together. Now, that’s flirting.”

It’s Jonghyun’s turn to flush, his skin feeling so hot that the t-shirt is wearing become uncomfortable. “Go on a date?” He repeats, as to process the words.

Once again, they’re interrupted by Minhyun’s loud friends. “Get your ass back here, Hwang!”

Minhyun is slightly less embarrassed this time, yelling back at them to _just fucking wait_. “So, yes or no, Jonghyun-ah?”

Jonghyun nods, his eyes fixed on Minhyun’s collarbone. “Yes,” he also says out loud for good measure.

Minhyun tilts his chin up, his hold not loosening even when Jonghyun tries to lean away. “Great,” Minhyun says and the grin he flashes Jonghyun is going to haunt him for hours, if not days. “Let’s meet here tonight? At 7pm?”

Minhyun is back with his friends before Jonghyun can properly answer him. It’s fine, though, because yes, he intends to be here tonight. He’s definitely not going to miss what could be the best date of his life.

Even the “you lost!” message blinking on his screen as he picks up his console again isn’t enough to deter his mood. 

Sure, he might have just lost his game of Mario Kart, but well, he also scored a date with a super, super, super cute boy.

Life is good, Jonghyun decides as he starts a new game. Life is all good.


	2. Minhyun/Baekho - Déjà Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Minhyun/Baekho - Déjà Vu

Dongho’s eyes follow Minhyun’s body as Minhyun moves across the room, picking up his shirt and putting it on.

There’s something about the scene, about Minhyun being so nonchalant as he starts buttoning his shirt up, almost as if nothing is out of the ordinary that makes Dongho’s blood boil. 

He’s not fooled, though, can’t be when the man who was moaning his name minutes prior is now looking everywhere but in his direction.

“So, that’s it?” He finally says, hoping to get a reaction out of Minhyun. Anything will do, anything but indifference. Hwang Minhyun seems to be the best at that, though and Dongho knows that from experience. 

Minhyun’s fingers freeze on the buttons of his shirt, his arms falling back to his sides and leaving his shirt opened on his frame. Two seconds, two seconds of Minhyun dropping the mask he’s carefully put together before it goes back on, more distant and aloof than ever.

“Are you just going to leave like that?” Dongho continues, ignoring the loud sigh that comes out of Minhyun’s mouth. “Again?”

Minhyun finally turns around, wincing as he takes in the view of Dongho’s naked body stretched over the bed. Dongho relishes in that show of emotions, in the cracks in Minhyun’s perfectly put-together facade. He’s careless, Dongho thinks, and that’s surprising. A good surprise, at least for Dongho. Not that it will change anything, but still.

Minhyun’s gaze falters but his words don’t. “Take the condom off at least. It’s unhygienic.”

Dongho breaks into chuckles, but there’s no humor behind them. He still does as said, though, taking his time and making sure Minhyun is watching as he takes the rubber off and ties it off, throwing it in the bin beside the queen bed. 

It looks almost obscene, but that’s what Dongho is going for. After all, he’s not worth much more than a whore in Minhyun’s eyes, isn’t he? Perhaps, he should even ask Minhyun for money. He’s fucking Hwang Minhyun, after all. Hwang Minhyun, the prodigal son, the perfect businessman and a damn liar.

“Dongho—“

“Baekho,” Dongho corrects, deliberately ignoring the hurt that flashes into Minhyun’s _oh-so-beautiful_ eyes. It’s not the time to be weak, he knows, not when Hwang Minhyun is about to ruin whatever is left of his heart.

Minhyun shakes his head, lips pressed together. “I’m not calling you that.”

That, the nickname he got from growing up in slums, having to fight for himself and his life. The nickname that sticks to his skin like glue and probably reminds Minhyun of everything that separates them.

“Why?” Dongho asks. He already knows the answer, though but he’s definitely going to confront Minhyun about it. They’re not in a fairytale and Dongho is tired.

“I have to go,” is the only thing Minhyun answers. Well, why did Dongho expect anything else from the man who has been lying to himself and his family for years?

Hwang Minhyun isn’t only a golden boy, he’s also a damn coward who can’t accept who he truly is.

Dongho rolls his eyes but he nods. “Goodbye, Hwang-ssi.” 

He doesn’t wait for Minhyun’s reaction, turning his back to the man who turned his back on him first. He already knows, anyway, knows that Hwang Minhyun stopped being his Minhyun the moment he left his arms. Dongho just wants to make that clear, too. In his own way and to protect himself—as much as he still can.

Still, Minhyun’s sigh is loud, echoing in the lavish hotel room Minhyun booked. 

It’s loud but definitely not as loud as the door that shuts down behind Minhyun.

Dongho just closes his eyes. He knows he will be back at some point, knows that he will call him at some point, begging to meet for whatever reason. 

Dongho knows they will both be back—playing the same game, playing the same roles, again and again. 

As _always_.


	3. Youngmin/Jonghyun - Blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngmin/Jonghyun - Blankets

For Im Youngmin, Kim Jonghyun is a perfect boyfriend. 

Well, actually, if Youngmin has to think about it, his boyfriend has one flaw. A tiny, tiny, tiny one but one nonetheless.

Jonghyun is a blanket hogger. 

When the weather gets warmer, this trait of Jonghyun’s isn’t bad at all in Youngmin’s opinion. He doesn’t even truly care as he’s a living furnace. Jonghyun’s words, not his.

He gets hot easily, more often than not sleeping in only basketball shorts while Jonghyun wears cute patterned pajamas and sleeps with a blanket around him, be it in December or June. 

Even during hot summer nights, with the AC being on through the night, Jonghyun still sleeps with so many layers and presses himself around him, seeking warmth—and probably cuddles and kisses, which Youngmin is more than happy to give.

But as soon as temperatures drop and cold winter comes, things become different. _Way different_. 

Youngmin gets cold, too, and the hoodies he wears to bed—pajamas are only cute on guys like Jonghyun in his opinion—aren’t enough to keep him away from the cold. That’s expected and it would be fine, if only Jonghyun wasn’t hogging all the blankets to his chest. One, two or three, it doesn’t even matter how many they use as Jonghyun ends up hugging all of them to his chest, just like a child would do to their favorite stuffed animal. 

Right now, though, as Jonghyun is sleeping and hogging all the blankets to himself _again_ , Youngmin can only think of one thing—Kim Jonghyun truly looks cute with his hair falling in his eyes, his mouth half opened and blankets cuddled to his chest. 

Youngmin feels his heart melting a little and well, just the sight of Jonghyun like this is worth being left facing the temperature with no blanket. He’s a grown up man, after all, and he will survive—or so he hopes.

He will try his best to survive against the harsh temperatures, if only to have Jonghyun looking positively cute in his bed every single day. What’s a little suffering when the reward is this amazing? 

So yes, Kim Jonghyun might be a blanket hogger, but he’s an adorable one and Im Youngmin wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.


	4. Minhyun/Jonghyun - Egoistic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun/Jonghyun - Egoistic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry (not sorry) for the angst ,,,

Jonghyun and Minhyun’s friendship takes a turn for the worse on a Monday evening. 

They’re both in Jonghyun’s apartment, sitting on the couch and eating together after Minhyun had messaged him and asked—or well, pretty much forced—him to clear his schedule for a “catch up session.” Not that Jonghyun was busy, because being a potato couch and binge watching anime can’t be considered as busy. Plus, he’s never too busy for Minhyun.

Jonghyun had rolled his eyes, replied that they had seen each other two weeks prior if not earlier than that but that hadn’t deterred Minhyun, who had shown up on Jonghyun’s doorstep twenty-five minutes later with Jonghyun’s favorite fried chicken, a pack of beer and a bright smile, even brighter than usual in Jonghyun’s opinion.

“What are you doing?” Jonghyun asks as Minhyun suddenly stands up and starts gathering their plates and empty boxes. Typical Minhyun, he thinks, fighting the urge to roll his eyes at his friend.

Minhyun shrugs, not looking at him as he continues gathering everything into a pile. “Just cleaning up, Jju.”

“Leave it,” Jonghyun says, but Minhyun doesn’t listen, instead continuing to pick up the trash. “I will do it later,” Jonghyun insists, his voice coming out a bit rougher than intended but he just wants his friend to just sit back down. 

It is awkward to have Minhyun taking care of him like this, and while Jonghyun is appreciative—because cleaning sucks, alright—, he also does want it to stop. It almost hurts, to see Minhyun moving around and acting as if he belongs in his apartment. It isn't the case, probably won't ever be. Not in the sense Jonghyun wants it to, either way.

“You?” Minhyun scoffs, throwing him a pointed glance as he heads towards the kitchen. “You definitely won’t, Kim Jonghyun. _I know you._ ”

You don’t know everything, Jonghyun thinks, but the words burning his lips don’t slip out and he sighs, letting Minhyun do as he pleases in the end. There’s no point in saying this, anyway, no point in blaming Minhyun for something out of his reach. 

His feelings—the love, the pain, everything in between—are his own to deal with. It’s not his best friend’s fault that Jonghyun is irrevocably in love with him.

Jonghyun is still lost in his thoughts as Minhyun comes back a few minutes later, hands smelling of soap—something like vanilla but Jonghyun isn’t sure, he rarely uses it—and shirt pushed up his forearms. 

“I brought us two beers,” he says, handling one to Jonghyun. Jonghyun takes it, smiling gratefully and they end up drinking in comfortable silence. That’s the thing with Minhyun—Jonghyun can be himself. He doesn’t have to talk, doesn’t have to be bubbly or make efforts. Minhyun understands him, accepts him, has a way to make him feel appreciated and important.

The silence they’re sharing gets broken by Minhyun clearing his throat and Jonghyun hopes that the red in his cheeks is due to the alcohol and nothing else. He hopes it’s definitely not Minhyun’s chronic trademark when he’s embarrassed or shy because well, this would mean nothing good.

Hwang Minhyun hasn’t been shy around Kim Jonghyun in years, and Jonghyun can only imagine the kind of news that would put his best friend in such a state. All of them are scaring him.

“Jju-yah,” Minhyun starts and sure, Minhyun is unusually whiny and shy, even with alcohol in his system. The half-empty bottle of beer he’s holding couldn’t have made him like this. Minhyun is a lightweight but this would be taking things to another level. “I asked Doyeon to marry me last night!” 

Kim Doyeon, the light of Minhyun’s life and the bane of Jonghyun’s. Not that it’s true because Doyeon is actually an amazing woman, one full of life and kindness and Jonghyun genuinely likes her. Likes her more than he should. 

Still, the news hurts. He should’ve expected it at some point but silly him still had hopes it wouldn’t happen. Not now, not ever. 

“About time,” Jonghyun finally says, which makes Minhyun laugh and rub the back of his neck sheepishly. 

It’s not what Jonghyun is thinking at the moment, though, and definitely not about time. Jonghyun had no hope that they would break up, but still, he had hoped Minhyun wouldn’t want to commit himself.

It was silly, he confesses, because Minhyun is a traditional man. It was silly, but it was enough to make him hang on. 

Minhyun rubs the back of his neck, grimacing. “You can say that... But better late than never, right?”

Jonghyun doesn’t answer him, finding the floor and his socks really interesting. Pokemon socks are always cute to look at and sue him for being twenty-eight and still wearing them. 

When Jonghyun thinks it can’t get worse, that nothing will be able to hurt more, he’s proved wrong. 

“Jju,” Minhyun starts, waiting until Jonghyun looks at him to continue. Jonghyun’s gaze wavers, but it doesn’t to faze Minhyun. “Be my best man.”

Jonghyun blinks, once and then twice but it doesn’t change anything. Minhyun is still looking at him expectantly, with that bright grin he usually loves. Right now, though, Jonghyun just wants to rip it off his face. 

Right now, he just wants Minhyun to feel a fraction of the pain he’s feeling.

But Minhyun doesn’t know. He doesn’t know what it means to be in love with his best friend.

Only Jonghyun knows, only Jonghyun is stupid enough to have fallen for someone who never looked twice at him, who has never truly seen him.

He should’ve known better, and he does. His mind does at least but his heart is a stubborn little thing.

“Please, Jju-yah. It can’t be anyone else but you,” Minhyun adds again as Jonghyun keeps silent. 

Jonghyun takes a good look at Minhyun, breathes deeply and then takes the plunge. “No, Minhyun.” He doesn’t look at Minhyun as he says this, doesn’t need to see his friend’s face. No, he needs to be strong for once. “I’m sorry but I can’t. I can’t do it.”

He had to do it, had to save himself. _Finally_.

For once in his life, Kim Jonghyun thinks of himself first. After all, he has a heart to heal and himself to fix.


	5. Youngmin/Jonghyun - Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngmin/Jonghyun (heavily implied Jonghyun/Minhyun) — Game
> 
> I'm so sorry for the pain, I'll make it up to you guys.

Youngmin should’ve known better than to agree to Jonghyun’s proposal. He should’ve known, but then again, telling Kim Jonghyun ‘no’ is pretty much impossible. 

He simply can’t do it. Not when your name is Im Youngmin and you have feelings—too many, all too strong—for your roommate’s crush. He’s a fool for Kim Jonghyun and there’s nothing he can do about that fact.

Youngmin knows pretty much everything there is to know, knows that Minhyun has been harboring feelings for his best friend for years and well, he _knows_ those feelings are reciprocated. 

It’s obvious, especially when the man you want to look at you only has eyes for your roommate. Youngmin swears there isn’t a time when Kim Jonghyun isn’t looking at Hwang Minhyun. 

It’s not only the looks, it’s in the way Jonghyun smiles whenever Minhyun comes into a room, in the hugs they share that linger for a tad too long for them to be just friendship, in his eyes as they light up at the mere mention of Minhyun’s name.

Youngmin knows all of that, has witnessed it first hand and he has come to terms with Jonghyun’s heart belonging to someone who isn’t him. 

He’s never stood a chance anyway, not against Hwang Minhyun—top student, amazing good-looks, understanding friends and just all around _perfect._

He and Minhyun are roommates, friends even. Youngmin considers him a good friend, if not one of his best ones and well, Youngmin is one of those loyal ones, one who swears by the bro code—minus the douchiness. 

If there’s something that he definitely won’t do, it’s going after the dude Minhyun has been harboring feelings for since he could understand what love is. 

Minhyun and Jonghyun are a fucking cliché, one of best friends too in love and too blind and Youngmin has no reason, no need to be the villain in this story.

That’s why he thinks he must have gone crazy to agree to fake date Jonghyun, just to make Minhyun jealous. It’s stupid and a terrible idea to risk his friendships with both of them. 

It’s stupid and someone is bound to get hurt sooner or later. All the rom-coms with similar plots that Daehwi—the kid he sometimes babysat back in the days—have taught that.

Too bad he’s unable to say no when Jonghyun is involved. One good look at those damn eyes is all it took for him to be involved in this mess.

They’re even about to go out together now, on a pretend date just to take pictures Jonghyun wants to send to Minhyun in their kakao chatroom. In Youngmin’s opinion, nothing good will come out of this but well, Jonghyun is a worse than a mule.

Almost as if the universe decided to make it hard on Youngmin, Minhyun just picks that moment to come out of his room. Of fucking course.

“Oh, where are you guys going?” Minhyun asks, an empty glass in hand and hair in disarray. He looks out of it, eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep. Being a pre-med student does that to you, Youngmin guesses, and well, Minhyun’s state probably won’t get better with the news they will drop on him.

Youngmin winces at that thought, swearing in his head for not having managed to leave earlier.

There’s no doubt in his mind how Jonghyun and him look like with their similar matching shirts—Youngmin is a sucker for checkered shirts, and so is Jonghyun—and Jonghyun’s arm linked through his. They’ve always been close, but this takes things to a new level. Minhyun would have to be blind to not see it, that or his obvious uneasiness. 

Minhyun doesn’t seem to notice his discomfort, though, but then again, Youngmin figures he’s looking at Jonghyun. Just like he always does.

Jonghyun who is beaming next to him, looking like he won the jackpot.

“Youngminnie is taking me out on a date!” 

Youngmin avoids looking at Minhyun, doesn’t even dare to breathe and disturb the silence that has settled over them.

I don’t want to play your games anymore, he wants to say to Jonghyun. For the first time even, he wishes they had never met.

But instead of doing that, he just wraps an arm around Jonghyun, dragging him closer and smiling as brightly as he can. “Yeah, I finally found my balls and asked Jonghyun out. That’s great, right?”

In this game, Youngmin is a loser. In more ways than one.


	6. Minhyun/Jonghyun - Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret agent!AU.
> 
> Jonghyun/Minhyun — Cave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe I wrote 2K+ for a prompt fill, but well, enjoy! Beware of angst ,,,,

Jeju-do is even prettier in the early morning, Jonghyun thinks as he walks down the beach, polished leather shoes in hand.

He probably looks ridiculous, walking down on fine sand with a full suit on but then again there’s no one to see him. Not many people have reasons to be at the beach at 6 A.M. in the middle of November. 

Not many people, but him. He who was summoned by a single message left to him on a napkin along with his cup of coffee at the airport’s coffee shop. 

He pats his pocket, the napkin neatly folded inside it. It suddenly weighs much heavier, but that’s because Jonghyun already knows what awaits him when he’s going to reach the cave. The neat handwriting, the location picked—both Jeju-do and that particular cave—meant only one thing, it meant that Hwang Minhyun wanted to see him.

In his line of work, nothing is supposed to surprise him. He should’ve felt bothered by the fact that someone knew of him and his presence in Jeju-do but poker faces are like second nature to him by now, a habit that came with being a secret agent for the past eight years. 

His face betrayed no emotion upon reading the message. Hwang Minhyun has nothing on him, isn’t even a step ahead. He’s not afraid of Minhyun, of his past, _their_ past. 

The innocent, faint-hearted country bumpkin he once was is nothing but a faint memory. He’s seen too much, heard too much, gone through too much. 

Sometimes, when he wakes up in cold sweat with his past deeds haunting him even in his sleep, he wonders if there’s still a shred of humanity left inside him. He knows, knows that to some, he’s a monster. 

Indeed, Kim Jonghyun isn’t above humans. He’s lied, he’s deceived, he’s hit and killed. 

Jonghyun isn’t a good person but he is still human, he reassures himself everytime he needs to. He has feelings, can feel love and his protective instincts kicking in when he thinks of his family living peacefully in Gangneung, never letting them stray far from his thoughts. 

He knows what sacrifice is, what friendship is when he looks at Dongho sprawled on the sofa, Minki dancing in his room or Aron cooking with a silly apron on and thinks he could give his life for theirs if he needs to.

Everything he does, he does them for them—for his family to live well, for his friends to just _live_ , for the world to be a better place.

But when he finally reaches the place where he’s supposed to meet Minhyun and enters the cave after putting his shoes back on, Jonghyun tells himself to not show any feeling, any weakness. 

He can’t let himself be fooled by the man waiting for him in a suit similar to his. Armani, Jonghyun figures in a glance, and as expected, Minhyun is living well. Definitely better than before, that’s for sure.

That just proves to Jonghyun that he’s right in being cautious. Coming here isn’t exactly a mistake to him but it probably looks like one to everyone else, not that anyone knows he’s here. Minki would kill him if he knew, and both Dongho and Aron would be disappointed in him. In either case, Jonghyun hopes he won’t regret his choice or this moment of weakness, depending on how he sees it.

“You came,” is all that Minhyun says upon seeing him. He sounds surprised to Jonghyun’s ears and the irony isn’t lost on him. Minhyun is the one who requested his presence in the first place.

“Get straight to the point and tell me what we’re doing here,” Jonghyun asks, satisfied that his voice isn’t as shaky as the hands he’s buried deep in the pockets of his pants.

Minhyun doesn’t answer him, instead stepping closer and reaching out to him. 

Jonghyun withdraws his gun from his holster belt and points it at Minhyun’s heart without any hesitation. “Don’t touch me,” he whispers but Minhyun’s hand still falls on his shoulder. “Don’t you dare touch me, Hwang Minhyun.”

Minhyun sighs but ends up obeying him, raising his hands in the air and stepping back. “Jonghyun, please—“ 

Jonghyun doesn’t want to listen to him and he cuts him off, not caring if it comes out as rude. There’s no way he wants to listen to that man, no way he wants to give Hwang Minhyun an opportunity to hurt him again. “Why am I here, Hwang? Is this about the case in Manila?” 

Jonghyun isn’t stupid, knows that Minhyun wouldn’t meet with him just for that particular reason. The risks they’re both taking, the consequences if they were to get caught by their agencies are too high for that. Minhyun isn’t risking his head to talk about a mission gone wrong.

“Wha—“ Minhyun starts but Jonghyun isn’t done talking yet. More like he isn’t about to give Minhyun an opportunity to talk.

“We aren’t the ones who blew your kid up,” Jonghyun continues, imperturbable and his face closed off the way it usually is when he’s out on a mission. 

What had happened was tragic, and Jonghyun knows that losing teammates on the field is something you never truly recover from but that’s not his problem to deal with. They aren’t involved in the rigged car that cost Bae Jinyoung his life. “Minki would never do that. You know it.”

Minki might be a little eccentric, more often than not coming up with plans that involves a bit too much fanciness—Minki likes to call it _grandeur_ , which always makes Jonghyun sigh in both exasperation and fondness—and weaponry but he’s the best at what he does. Minhyun likes things well calculated and tasteful, and an overuse of explosive at the wrong time is definitely not his style.

Minhyun simply nods. “I know you guys aren’t involved,” Minhyun says and Jonghyun thinks he hears something in his tone, something that leaves his fist clenched by his side and his throat burning. He doesn’t have a right to be nostalgic, Jonghyun thinks, doesn’t have the right to miss Minki or any of them.

Jonghyun blinks and he only managed to catch Minhyun’s last sentence. “—need to hear me out. I miss you, Jju-yah.”

Jonghyun considers snapping at him, telling him to not call him that, but he figures he can let Minhyun indulge in something, in someone who doesn’t exist anymore. Just this once, for old time’s sake. 

So, he shakes his head and looks straight into Minhyun’s eyes as he opens his mouth. “You’re the one who left.” It’s a plain statement, a simple truth but one that is enough to make Minhyun’s shoulder deflate in a defeated breath. 

Jonghyun isn’t done, though. He needs to set the record straight, no matter who wants to hear it or not. He doesn’t hesitate, not even when Minhyun looks like that, like he has lost everything. “You’re a traitor, Minhyun.”

A traitor, that’s what Hwang Minhyun is. When they both got scouted to join Pledis—a branch of the Korean intelligence service—back when they were seventeen, Jonghyun remembers they had made a promise to each other. 

Jonghyun had been hesitant in joining, only agreeing because it had been Minhyun’s dream. In retrospective, perhaps that had been stupid, making his whole life revolve around Hwang Minhyun but Minhyun had promised him forever and it had been enough for him at the time.

After all, teenager Kim Jonghyun had been madly in love with the man standing in front of him. 

His younger self had believed in Minhyun, in their love but this is in the past. He knows better, learned better the day Minhyun went missing in action, making them all believe he had died only to reappear in a ballroom at the Russian embassy five months later.

It had been Minhyun but not his Minhyun. 

He had looked distant, cold, disinterested even when their eyes had met. Gone was the man with a bad fashion sense and healthy looking cheeks as in his place had stood a man that could have belonged in a magazine. Him and the man that had been whispering in his ear, drawing Minhyun’s first smile of the evening. 

Ong Seongwoo, Wanna One’s decoy expert. Wanna One, NU’EST’s number one rival.

When Aron, who had been monitoring the scene through the hi-tech contact lenses Jonghyun was wearing, had asked him what they should do, if they should try to retrieve Minhyun, Jonghyun had immediately refused. 

Hwang Minhyun is dead, he had simply replied, ignoring Minki’s loud gasp in his earpiece and closing his eyes, never looking over at Minhyun again.

To him, traitors are as good as dead. Minhyun had broken the promise they had made and there would be no ‘together forever’ for them, not in this lifetime. 

“What the fuck did you expect by asking me to come _here_? That I would run back into your arms?” Jonghyun asks, his tone hard. Minhyun recoils, and Jonghyun wonders if it’s because of the swear or the fact that he brought up their place. Perhaps a bit of both, he guesses. 

This cave isn’t just a random cave, after all. Not to the both of them. It’s the place where everything started, the place where nine-year-old Jonghyun got lost during a family holiday in Jeju-do and was found by a nine-year-old Minhyun and his family.

They had been inseparable after that, spending the rest of their holiday playing together under the amused eyes of their parents. They had become close because of them, and the same went for Jonghyun’s second noona who ended up befriending Sujin, Minhyun’s older sister, that summer.

Their friendship hadn’t ended that summer. They had exchanged letters, more Minhyun than Jonghyun who had preferred Cyworld comments and private messages for years.

Both families had agreed to meet in Jeju-do again the year they turned sixteen. Jonghyun and Minhyun had reunited, and truly discovered each other and the extent of their feelings for each other.

They had visited that cave, too. They had kissed in it, for the first time and over the few weeks spent in Jeju-do after that. They had made that cave a place full of happy memories, had made it _their_ happy place at some point in time.

But someone once said that all things come to an end and Jonghyun thinks this was meant for him and Minhyun, too.

While Jonghyun can’t bring himself to regret his past, he’s moved on from it. He had been left with no choice, had picked himself up and moved forward. Without Minhyun.

He’s not the same Jonghyun Minhyun left behind two years ago. The Jonghyun Minhyun once knew is no more. 

When Pledis had finally decided he was ready for action and more than that, was ready to lead his own unit, Jonghyun had been baffled. Him, leading people? He had never thought himself strong enough for that. He hadn’t, but Minhyun had. 

Minhyun had been the one to believe in him, the one who had always blindly followed him.

But Minhyun had also been the one to betray him, the one to believe he could find better than Jonghyun and everything Jonghyun had to offer. 

The old Jonghyun had been killed by Hwang Minhyun himself, the day he decided to betray them—the agency, NU’EST, _him_.

“Why did you come then?” Minhyun asks, words cutting straight into Jonghyun’s defense. It seems that Minhyun is done getting pushed over, but it’s fine because Jonghyun prepared himself for that. He knows Minhyun, after all, knows him even better than himself.

Well, he knows the old Minhyun but he’s going to have to take a gamble on this one. If he has changed, then the same was true for Minhyun. He probably has, all things considered. 

“For closure,” Jonghyun replies honestly and he feels no joy when he sees Minhyun flinching as if burnt. He feels nothing but an ache in his chest.

“I’m leaving,” he ends up saying after a minute spent staring at each other. Jonghyun lowers his gun and doesn’t think twice before turning his back to the man he once loved with everything he had. 

He doesn’t go far as Minhyun suddenly grabs his arm, yanks him back and pushes his lips against Jonghyun’s. The kiss is messy, urgent and there’s nothing loving about it. It suits Jonghyun just fine because this will be easy to forget and he almost dives in for Minhyun’s lips again when the kiss ends. 

He doesn’t, though. He knows where he stands and it isn’t in Hwang Minhyun’s arms.

He’s about to open his mouth as Minhyun speaks, “I’m sorry, Jonghyun-ah,” he whispers against his lips and Jonghyun’s eyes widen. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck is the last thing going on in his mind as he draws his gun.

6:27 A.M., a cave on Jungmun beach, Jeju-do, a gunshot fires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write more of this AU for [#twohyunweek](https://twitter.com/twohyunweek) so well, don't hate me just yet! ,,,
> 
> I have three prompts left, I might write them before focusing on twohyunweek but well, don't hesitate to leave me more prompts if you want to! :) They're fun and challenging~ Not promise on when I'll work on them but I will definitely do at some point!


	7. Youngmin/Jonghyun - Underwater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Youngmin/Jonghyun — Underwater

“Come on, babe. You can do it,” Youngmin says, holding his hand out to Jonghyun, who is looking around him in fear.

The sun is slowly rising outside and their university’s swimming pool is empty at this time, which is exactly what the two of them wanted. 

As captain of the swim team, Youngmin knows that nobody shows up at this time of the day. Only a few people are allowed to enter so early, anyway, and the swimming season just ended so the probability of someone from the team showing up at this time is ridiculously low. 

Morning practices are definitely not fun moments and he has heard enough complaints from his teammates to be certain they won’t ever step into a swimming hall again before the new season starts.

“Jonghyun,” Youngmin calls when he notices his boyfriend is still standing a few meters away from the edge of the pool, not moving. “Are you sure? We can always head bac—“

“No,” Jonghyun interrupts him firmly, shaking his head and finally stepping forward, stopping at the edge of the pool. “I want to do this. I really do.”

Youngmin comes to stand in front of the ladder, waiting for Jonghyun as his boyfriend is slowly climbing it down. “You’re doing great,” he says, even though Jonghyun is just getting into the water. He knows of Jonghyun’s fears, can only remember how Jonghyun’s voice was trembling when he recounted how he got dragged underwater by one of his friends when he was eight or nine and almost drowned.

Jonghyun had never been able to immerse himself into water again after that, prefering to avoid swimming pools and the beach all together. The frustration, the longing in Jonghyun’s voice had been palpable and Youngmin had immediately promised him to do whatever he could to get over his fear.

Water is now reaching Jonghyun’s mid-chest and Youngmin doesn’t lose time before wrapping both arms around his boyfriend’s waist and paddling the two of them away from the ladder. 

“So, pokemon trunks?” Youngmin asks, amusement clear in his voice. He’s not exactly surprised—his boyfriend is an assumed nerd, after all—but well, they look like something Daehwi, the middle schooler he sometimes tutors for money, would wear. Not done with the teasing just yet, he adds, “Wartortle is protecting your dick, that’s precious.”

“Fuck off, I’m leaving,” Jonghyun growls, elbowing Youngmin in the ribs and trying to get out of his hold by pushing his chest away. Youngmin doesn’t let go, though and his hold only gets tighter as he laughs at Jonghyun’s pouty face. 

“Nope, you’re not going anywhere,” he says before poking Jonghyun’s pout playfully a few times, not stopping until Jonghyun bats his hand away. “They’re cute, I swear! They’re cute and you’re cute, Kim Jonghyun.”

Jonghyun rolls his eyes but finally stays still inside Youngmin’s embrace, even wrapping his own arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “You’re lucky I can’t fucking let go of you right now,” Jonghyun mumbles and Youngmin breaks into a laugh. 

“About that,” Youngmin starts, not missing the way Jonghyun’s breath hitch in his throat, probably out of nervousness. “You trust me, right?” he asks, staring straight into Jonghyun’s eyes. He knows Jonghyun does, or they wouldn’t be together and doing this in the first place. He knows but he needs to hear it once more, especially as he thinks over what he’s planned to do.

Jonghyun is not going to like it, but it won’t stop Youngmin. You fight fire with fire, after all, and he’s going to take that to a whole new level, is going to fight Jonghyun’s fear by making him face it. 

Jonghyun hums, but doesn’t answer him. “Why are you even asking? You know I d—”

Youngmin pushes his lips against Jonghyun’s before he can finish his sentence, working Jonghyun’s mouth open. As expected, his boyfriend doesn’t resist, the kiss growing more heated by the second.

That’s exactly when Youngmin kicks his plan into action, exactly when he starts going under the water, bringing Jonghyun along.

He feels Jonghyun go still in his arms the moment he realizes what’s going on, but luckily Jonghyun doesn’t try to break apart from him, instead clinging tighter onto him. 

Good, he thinks, his lips still pressed against Jonghyun’s as they slowly reach the end of the pool. Youngmin made sure to pick the shallowest part of the pool for this, had wanted to be have the most control possible on the situation and is grateful that things are going the way he imagined them to go.

It had been a gamble, forcing Jonghyun to go under water so suddenly or even at all but he is convinced that this is what Jonghyun needed—to go through what triggered his fear again and be shown that things could happen differently.

Youngmin wants to show Jonghyun that he isn’t going to drown, that nothing is going to happen to him, not with him by his side. 

It somewhat seems to be working as Jonghyun slowly relaxes in his embrace, the arms around his neck a bit looser, and the same goes for the legs that had wrapped themselves around his waist. 

While he’s still apprehensive of Jonghyun’s reaction once they’re going to break to the surface, he doesn’t regret what he did. It is worth it and Jonghyun’s body reactions are proof enough of that fact. He doesn’t want to overdo it, though, and brings them both back to the surface.

“You’re fucking crazy, Im Youngmin,” Jonghyun gasps, panting and trying to find his breath. His eyes are wide, his mouth set into a straight line but Youngmin just smiles, because he knows his boyfriend isn’t angry. Overwhelmed, yes, but definitely not pissed off. 

Youngmin simply shrugs, trying his best to break into a shit-eating grin because well, that would piss him off Jonghyun for sure. “Tell me you didn’t enjoy it and I will apologize,” he just says but there’s no way Jonghyun will ever say that. Jonghyun is a lot of things but a liar isn’t one of them.

Indeed, Jonghyun doesn’t tell him that. He doesn’t tell him anything, and only presses his mouth against his again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have filled a few prompts on my CuriousCat account so feel free to go read them :)


	8. Minhyun/Jonghyun - The Lake House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun/Jonghyun — The Lake House AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next fills I'm going to post are actually CC fills that I'm planning to write more of at some point :) 
> 
> I want them to be posted here so it would be easier for reference!
> 
> They are also less polished than the previous fills, sorry. Don't hesitate to point out mistakes ,,,,

It isn’t too late to get the letter back, Jonghyun thinks, as he looks at the flag of the mailbox. It’s still up, and it’s now or never. He could get it back and nothing would happen. Nothing more than what is already happening, anyway.

He makes a step forward and then shakes his head, walking away and back inside his house. 

Just as the door closes behind him, the flag goes on.

It is too late.

 

—

 

Jonghyun’s letters are now Minhyun’s sole source of happiness and he looks forward the days he gets mail from him—the boy who is living in the past, his little secret.

Jonghyun, by any means, isn’t the most interesting person ever. His letters are usually short, in that tiny scribble that makes his head hurt but he likes them all the same, likes Jonghyun’s sincerity and humor—a bit childish but still just so _cute_.

Jonghyun always says he isn’t good with words, but Minhyun begs to differ. He begs to, because Minhyun would read anything coming from him. Jonghyun got him hooked like anyone—or anything—else before.

This letter, though, seems different. It’s longer, less about Jonghyun’s daily life and silly anecdotes and more about whatever made Jonghyun cry. It’s different and it makes Minhyun frown.

Just as Minhyun starts reading, he quickly finds out it’s him. He’s the one who made Jonghyun cry all over that damn paper that now feels heavy in his hands.

 

—

 

_“Minhyun,_

_I want to write about a lesson that I learnt today. You know, I have never asked for much in life. I’m a guy from the countryside, who didn’tgrow up with much and still had the best childhood ever._

_I’m a man of simple pleasures, perhaps, and writing to you is one of them. I have never liked writing but I like writing to you and I like reading your letters, over and over and over again._

_Perhaps, again, that’s when I started wanting more. I shouldn’t have but I couldn’t stop and I ended up doing something I shouldn’t have. I looked for you._

_I looked for you, and I found you. The you of your past, the you who is two years back in time and the you who doesn’t know me. I found you, laughing with a co-worker of yours—Daniel, I think you called him—and then taking my order, just like you would for anyone else. Noting my name down, as if Jonghyun didn’t ring any bell._

_And it didn’t, and it hurts._

_Today, I actually learnt two lessons, Minhyun._

_The first one is that being greedy hurts._

_The second one is that being in love with someone who doesn’t know who you are hurts even more.”_


	9. Minhyun/Jonghyun - Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun/Jonghyun — Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill is actually based on Savage Garden's "Truly, Madly, Deeply".
> 
> Be sure to read the previous chapter as it is a multiple update!
> 
> Also, this one is really unpolished as well, I'm sorry.

As expected, Jonghyun isn’t picking up his phone.

Minhyun simply closes his eyes as he waits for Jonghyun’s voice to tell him to leave a message in that cute singsong tone of his. 

Calling each other out of the blue rarely ever works out, not with the life they both have, not with the hectic schedules that come with being an idol, not with the two of of them being in different countries for months on end and forgetting about timezones over and over again.

Minhyun also has a vague memory of his boyfriend mentioning something about going on a trip with Dongho in Jeju-do for Battle Trip. 

Jonghyun is truly a pro when he’s out on a schedule and one of the things he always does without a fault is leaving his phone with Taehyuk or another manager and only checking it out during filming breaks. In these conditions, there’s no point in expecting him to pick up. Minhyun knows he won’t.

Oh well, a voice message left on his voicemail will do, will _have to_ do anyway.

“Hey Jju,” Minhyun starts once he’s got the go to start talking. “I’m in Melbourne, but you know that already. I think we should come here together someday,” he pauses, smiling as he imagines them walking on the beach together and having fun. Perhaps even holding hands and sneaking in kisses when they’re sure no one is looking. 

“You would love it here. Ah, I don’t have much to say actually...” he trails off, trying to find his words before he has to hang up but nothing comes up. Nothing but cheesy words he will keep for the next time they see each other face to face. 

“I just miss you. I always do,” he ends up confessing with a little laugh, indulging himself a little because well, sue him for being in love. 

He figures the tips of his ears must be red by now, but it’s fine. Jonghyun isn’t here to tease him for that—for that or for being a cheese ball.

“Well, Talk to you later, Jju,” he finally says, before ending his call the way he always does—by singing _their_ song, the song he only sings to Jonghyun. Will always sing for Jonghyun, no matter what happens to them.

“ _I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy._  
_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need._  
_I love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do._ ” 


	10. Minhyun/Jonghyun - Airplanes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun/Jonghyun — Airplanes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely getting more, probably for #twohyunweek :)
> 
> Unpolished, oops.

“Are you sure we’re alone?” Jonghyun says, a moan slipping past his lips. Minhyun doesn’t stop sucking on his neck, pushing him in one of the seats of his private jet and sinking down on his knees.

“Yes,” Minhyun simply answers, hands working fast on the buttons of Jonghyun’s shirt and leaving him powerless and breathing heavily. Not that Jonghyun truly wants to stop him, anyway, but Hwang Minhyun doesn’t need to know that.

“What about our bodygu—“ he starts but Minhyun presses their lips together, the kiss leaving Jonghyun dazed and wanting more and fuck him for being so weak when it comes to that dickhead. 

“Daniel and Dongho are in their seats at the front and happily catching up,” Minhyun finally says, referring to his and Jonghyun’s bodyguard respectively. Funny coincidence that the two of them are cousins, and well, it works in Minhyun’s advantage. Indeed, he noticed that they like to catch up when their bosses happen to meet which is perfect.

It definitely works in Minhyun’s advantage as it leaves him alone with the cute VP of _TY Animations_. 

The cute VP, who happens to never miss an opportunity to roast him whenever they’re attending the same charity or business events, more than often calling him pompous and big headed in more ways than one. 

The cute VP, who always clings onto him and moans loudly as said pompous ass fuck him all night long in expensive hotel rooms. 

It’s sheer luck that Kim Jonghyun ended up in his private jet. They’re both flying to Los Angeles to attend a convention about new technologies in arts and the publishing house and TV channel he’s owning are definitely going to benefit from it. So will Jonghyun’s company but Minhyun hadn’t expected him to come along. That wasn’t the plan but then again, he isn’t complaining.

Minhyun had thought of an hallucination when Jonghyun had shown up at the airport in place of Lee Taeyong—the CEO of TY and a good business partner of Minhyun—, looking all fine in his Dior suit and staring at him with barely concealed disdain. 

Still, Kim Jonghyun is now half out of his suit and looking at him with those half-lidded eyes, the same eyes that Minhyun always sees whenever he closes his own.

He smiles against Jonghyun’s jaw, his fingers now working on Jonghyun’s belt quickly and effectively, just wanting the damn thing off. “Don’t worry your pretty head, Jonghyunnie,” he teases, the glare Jonghyun throws him having no effect on him. He’s too used to it, after all and Kim Jonghyun is all bark and no bite. 

“Don’t worry, no one will know that Hwang Minhyun sucked you off in his private plane.”


	11. Jonghyun/Dongho - Back There Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun/Dongho - Back There Again
> 
> A CC fill, based on this [gif](http://t1.daumcdn.net/cfile/tistory/995DF8375B9A605503).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unpolished, feel free to point out any spelling/grammar mistake! Thanks!

Nostalgia is perhaps what brought the two of them here, Jonghyun thinks. Revisiting memories of your past, of a life that feels so, so, /so/ long ago you sometimes wonder if it was real had felt like a good thing to do.

When you neither want to think of the present or the future, the past is the only option you're left with and Jonghyun doesn't mind it. He can also understand why Dongho would want to take a break.

Dongho just lost his wife to cancer, after all, and while she wasn't the love of his life ("How can she be when you're the only one I see, Jonghyun-ah?"), Jonghyun knows for sure that Dongho had loved her in his own way. He had loved her enough to marry her, anyway, and she had loved him enough to accept she wouldn’t ever compare to the person—whoever it could be—who came first in his heart.

Not that anything had truly happened between them all these years. They had always ended up gravitating around each other but never meeting, finding themselves so close yet so far and only brought together by the kisses they had shared in the middle of night, when the painful need to feel alive had been too much to ignore, burning deep inside them.

Being back here in Jeju-do, in that café where everything had started, where for the first time, Jonghyun had noticed that Dongho’s smile was pretty and blinding is quite overwhelming.

Dongho’s smile has dimmed a little now, with fine wrinkles around the edge of his mouth and his eyes looking tired, dull in a way that can only show they’ve seen too much. His smile has dimmed but Jonghyun still feels weak in the knees at the mere sight of it. 

“This place hasn’t changed much,” Dongho comments, and when Jonghyun looks at the man in front of him—now fifty-two, looking as dashing as ever and in such good physical shape that men twenty years younger are jealous of him—, he realizes that while a lot might have changed, Dongho’s place in his heart hasn’t.

Kang Dongho is still the one who showed him this place, and also, what love is—or possibly could be, if they had allowed themselves to give it a try. “Yeah,” he finally says before smiling and looking at the calming waves through the window. “It’s still the same.”

It’s still the same, he thinks, but you and me, perhaps, we could finally be different.

More than twenty years ago, they had put NU’EST before them, had sacrificed love for friendship, for success, for Aron’, Minhyun’ and Minki’s chance of a bright future, a future that they refused to ruin. 

They had done what had been expected of them, and now that a second chance is finally knocking on their door, right in the same place where everything has started, Jonghyun can only think of one thing, can only think of grabbing Dongho’s hand and never let it go.

And so, he does. He simply links their fingers together and as Dongho’s eyes soften and his smile widens, Jonghyun feels happy, perhaps even the happiest he has been since that summer of 2018.


	12. Jonghyun/Minhyun - I'm Not The Only One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun/Minhyun - I'm Not The Only One
> 
> A CC fill, based on this prompt: _Sam Smith's I'm not the only one au where minhyun's cheating and jonghyun pieces together his husband's indiscretions but at the end of the day jonghyun will always welcome him home as if nothing happened_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! I didn't realize I hadn't filled a prompt in so long.
> 
> Already warning you for angst, don't say I didn't tell you~

It takes everything in him to not tense at the arms wrapping themselves around his waist. His hold on the plate he was in the middle of cleaning shakes, but he quickly gets a hold on himself. He always does. 

If Minhyun noticed his hesitation, he doesn't point out but then again, Jonghyun thinks it's silly to believe his husband would have noticed. Of course, he wouldn't have, not when he's too busy thinking and caring for a man who isn't Jonghyun. 

"How was your day?" Jonghyun asks, leaning back against Minhyun's chest. He doesn't smell of that foreign cologne this time, but the smell of clean skin and musk shower gel doesn't relive him either. Not when he knows, just knows, that it wasn't the smell sticking to Minhyun's skin that morning. 

And perhaps, once upon a time, he would've believed his husband telling him he had showered at the gym after an intense workout. 

But intense workouts weren't supposed to make you come home at four in the morning and sneak in your bedroom as silently as possible. 

"Good," Minhyun replies, nuzzling Jonghyun's neck a little. "My meeting ran late, though." 

Jonghyun resists the urge to roll his eyes, to scream at his husband to stop it—to stop the affection he's probably forcing himself with, to stop lying, to stop pretending he's still in love with him. 

Minhyun can't be, not when he's fucking someone else at least four times a week. It might be just sex, but it doesn't make the pill any easier to swallow, doesn't make the crying or the self-doubt stop. 

Instead, he lets a little moan out, one he will regret later. But not now, not when Minhyun smiles against his skin and his treacherous heart starts acting up again. 

"Ah, really," he ends up saying, not really sure of what to respond to what both know is a lie. 

Luckily, Minhyun just hums before loosening his embrace and stepping back. 

"I'm going to change and go to bed first if that's alright with you?" Minhyun asks and Jonghyun nods, keeping his focus on the dishes in the sink. He doesn't want to look at his husband right now, isn't strong enough to do so. 

Just like that, Minhyun leaves the kitchen and it's only when the door of their bedroom opens and closes that Jonghyun's body slumps against the sink in relief. Acting like nothing is happening is going to kill him someday. 

He knows it, but he can't stop. He can't because he's still hopelessly in love with his husband. 

It's crazy, crazy because Minhyun has trampled on his heart and on all his fears—of being left alone, of not being enough. 

Jonghyun hates it all, and more than once he's thought of leaving his husband, of divorcing because he deserves better but he can't bring himself to. 

He simply _can't_ , not when he can't even bring himself to hate Hwang Minhyun. 

"Babe?" Minhyun calls out, not long after. "Are you coming to bed?" 

Jonghyun closes his eyes, forces his mouth into a smile once, twice, thrice and until he thinks the one he's sporting will be convincing enough. For Minhyun or for himself, that he doesn't know. Nonetheless, his voice is steady as he opens his mouth. "Yes, Minnie~"

He might not be the only one in his husband's life, but till the end—till he's being proved wrong, till Minhyun tells him it's too late—Jonghyun will do what he takes, will stop at nothing to be the only one left in Minhyun's heart.


	13. Jonghyun/Minhyun - Radio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Minhyun's today VLIVE and how perfect he would be as a radio DJ.
> 
> Unpolished, feel free to point out any spelling/grammar mistake :) Thanks!

Minhyun puts his headphones back on once he notices Minki, the main board operator of their radio show, signalling him to get ready for the next segment that is about to start.

He mouths along to the jingle of the show, which ends just as Jisun enters the cabin and drop a small piece of paper in front of him. His eyes quickly skim over the info of the guy they’ve got on hold and he can’t help but feel that something sounds fishy about him.

The ID their guest picked, his age—it reminds him too much of his best friend. It can’t be, though. It can’t, not when Jonghyun is halfway across the world. 

“Welcome back to _Minhyun’s Starry Night_ ,” Minhyun says smoothly, and he makes sure the digital clock they’ve installed in the room is displaying the right time before continuing, “It’s now 12 o’clock, the time to love.” 

“Our first caller tonight is Onibugi,” he introduces, his voice hesitating over the nickname for a second and hoping no one picked up on it. There’s no way it can’t be his best friend. It makes no sense that Jonghyun would call in to make a confession, not when he has been working for a dance studio in Los Angeles for over two years.

Minhyun shakes his head, set on not letting his feelings interfere with his work. He has to snap out of it, and fast. “It seems that Onibugi has something to say to someone really special to him,” Minhyun continues, and he makes a thumbs up at Minki to let the call go through. “We are ready to listen to you, Onibugi.”

The guy chuckles through the phone and Minhyun’s mouth drops open in shock. 

It seems that he was wrong, after all, because that voice definitely belongs to Jonghyun. Minhyun could recognize that voice among thousands.

Minhyun misses half of their guest greeting, too preoccupated by the fact that Jonghyun is calling and it’s only when he meets Minki’s worried eyes that he tunes back in, just on time to catch the most important part. “—dared to confess my feelings.”

“You’re doing this because of a bet?” He blurts out, and it’s only after the words leave his mouth that he realizes how rude he’s being. That, and the way both Minki, Jisun and the rest of the staff are looking at him, shock all over their faces. _Ah, shit._

He quickly mouths an apology and notices with relief that the call is still on.

“Well, yes,” the guy says with a laugh, and if Minhyun needed a confirmation that it was his friend of ten years on the other side of the line, he gets it in the form of that rich, deep laugh.

It’s Jonghyun, and Minhyun truly wonders what’s going on. Are his friends playing a prank on him? He wouldn’t get it past Seongwoo and Minki, but not Jonghyun. Jonghyun wouldn’t do that.

“But it’s also time for me to face my feelings, you know?” Minhyun actually doesn’t know, and doesn’t know what the heck is happening either. Jonghyun has never mentioned anything to him whenever they video called each other but he hums in agreement all the same. 

“So you’re in love,” Minhyun pauses, trying to find the right words—the ones that doesn't sound awkward or insincere. His throat is surprisingly dry. “You’re in love and want to confess, right? Do you know if the person you want to confess to is listening to us right now?” 

At this point, he doesn’t really care if he sounds like he’s intrusive or unprofessional. He will deal with the consequences later. What matters at the moment is to collect all the clues he can get and to figure out what’s happening. 

“I know so,” the guest confirms. Minhyun’s brows furrow together, and he starts chewing on his lower lip. His mother would be scolding him for not having gotten rid of this bad habit if she was there, but what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her. 

“ _He_ is someone who has a deep interest for music,” Jonghyun says and Minhyun immediately thinks of Dongho but that can’t be. Last time he heard, Dongho was dating Kyulkyung, a Chinese singer from the same label as him, and had no interest in men at all. He doubts that changed in the two weeks since their last meeting. “And he might have mentioned your show a few times, so, yes.”

“Oh, I see,” Minhyun says, nodding to himself. “Well, Onibugi, I hope that whoever is at the end of your confession is now listening and shares your feelings. The mic is now yours, it’s your time to shine on this starry night!” 

The embarrassment he usually feels whenever he has to pronounce those words is the last of his worries, not when he’s about to go crazy with all the thoughts swimming in his mind.

He doesn’t know what he’s the most afraid of—discovering his best friend is in love with someone through his own radio show, or Jonghyun being in love with someone who _isn’t him_.

Minhyun doesn’t have time to start thinking about what this realization means as Jonghyun clears his throat. “A year ago, I didn’t think I could ever feel this way. Those feelings… I had never felt them before. I guess I’m somewhat stupid, because it took me being far from you to realize that the only place I wanted to be was with you.”

It couldn’t be, could be? Jonghyun can't be talking about him. Minhyun licks his lips, ready to open his mouth before remembering he's still at work. Instead, he just clasps a hand over his mouth, eyes wide as he waits for Jonghyun to continue.

“I’m scared because I have no idea of your feelings, of what you think about you and me. It would be easier if I could see your face and that big head of yours but I can’t.”

Minhyun freezes, and his heart probably misses a beat or two. Jonghyun is talking about him. Jonghyun is in love with him. 

“Jonghyun-ah,” Minhyun whispers, and _fuck it_. He has to say something, has to let Jonghyun know that his feelings and confession have been heard. “I—”

It still seems enough for Jonghyun, who says calmly, “It’s okay, Minhyun-ah. We about this face to face in two days."

Minhyun blinks in surprise. "What do you mean? You're in LA, Jju."

Jonghyun chuckles and Minhyun smiles, even though swears his heart is about to jump out of his chest. How dumb they both have been, he thinks, dumb and utterly blind.

"Not for long. I'm coming home, Minhyunnie." Jonghyun says softly. "Coming home to you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! ♡ 
> 
> You can come drop prompts on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/bugipaca) or come say hi at [Twitter](http://twitter.com/astropicals).


End file.
